<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate September by PendragonQueen09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242453">Soulmate September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09'>PendragonQueen09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dukexiety - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, logicaliceit - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, soulmate september</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Soulmate September</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Name on Wrist - Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan was a beautiful name.  At least, Roman thought so.  The curve of the letters across the back of his wrist, looping in a cursive Roman had learned to write in, just to match the gorgeous look of his soulmate's name- to write it everywhere-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodness, he'd never even met the guy and he was smitten, just from his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buried his head in his hands as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thinking about him again?" Virgil asked, leaning on his hand with a sharp grin.  His own wrist held the name "Janus" in a cursive that seemed too thin and sharp at the points but too round and loopy at the circles.  Virgil thought Logan's name looked rather plain, though, so they agreed to disagree long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When is he not?" Patton teased, the letters of Roman's brother's name etched across his wrist like a heavy metal band, a complete contrast to Patton's sweet personality but Roman thought it matched Remus rather well. They'd been the only ones lucky enough to meet so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan," Roman mumbled into his fingers, blushing.  "It's just so pretty.  He's gonna be so pretty.  What do I do if he's prettier than me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impossible!" Patton exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're biased," Roman said, and it was Patton's turn to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think soulmates always look prettier," Virgil said softly.  "It's the person you love most in the entire world, right? So it's gotta be your exact type," he looked to Patton for confirmation, and the other blushed even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he breathed.  "It's kinda overwhelming.  You don't have a chance to think about how you look in comparison, because- because you just think about how they look, and how they- how they- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whined a little, and Roman huffed out a chuckle, thinking for a moment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My type," he repeated thoughtfully.  "He's gonna be such a nerd," he laughed from his chest, "like, a hot nerd, with a lot of sharp angles and that thing where people frown and it's really pointed- I've always found that so cute, it makes me wanna giggle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine is gonna be a dramatic bitch," Virgil huffed, rubbing his temple.  "I always fall for bitches."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> bitch, though," Roman said, a twinkle in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Victorian bitch vibes.  Probably a dork, but only when we're alone.  The kind of guy with a front who can be honest with me, but… but only me.  Bitch to everyone else."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the loopy part on your wrist- the dork part," Patton said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably," the emo confirmed.  "And the sharp parts are the ones where he's willing to stab a bitch for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton turned his wrist, blinking thoughtfully at the jagged edges of his own soul mark.  "...uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said, and Roman- who had thought it was a safe moment to take a drink- snorted up his glass of milk, cackling and coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ro, that was literally the last of our milk," Virgil deadpanned, and Roman only laughed more, coughing harshly.  The emo grinned a little.  "As you have wasted the last of our milk, I believe it is your turn to buy groceries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But V, I thought it was your week-?" Patton exclaimed, and Virgil hushed him as Roman stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's fine, Pat, I'm gonna go change my shirt and head out," he said, still giggling a little.  "If I spend any more time with you two I might just die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.  Alright then, just be safe,"  Patton smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it was that Roman found himself in front of the sauce section of the grocery store, a basket looped over his arm as he deliberated over which sauce would be cheapest per ounce.  Normally, this was all decided beforehand, and the college roommates of three bought the same brand every time- but there was a sale with one of the more expensive brands in a bigger container today.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never have been good at mental math," Roman huffed, placing his basket on the floor finally to lift the two jars in comparison, squinting at the ounce count and attempting to do a division by price comparison in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The sale is cheaper."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman turned his head at the cool, smooth voice, apples of his cheeks going pink at the sight of a man straight out of his best dreams.  Angled cheekbones, tall, with dark blue eyes that pierced the air.  His hair was slicked back but it wasn't short and the glasses he wore seemed perfect for his face shape.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Roman breathed, more at the other's appearance than his words, but he shook himself off as quickly as he could and found himself bright red in the presence of the stranger.  "Ah- thank you, and that's by-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About half a cent per ounce.  A worthwhile difference, in my opinion," he said, reaching out a hand for one of the more expensive jars to place in his own basket.  Roman's eyes rested on the watch around his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A calculator watch?" He asked curiously, and the stranger nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you never know when you need one."  He frowned, and it was that pointed, sharp thing that sent butterflies swirling through Roman's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you new in town?" Roman asked, grabbing a jar of his own so he didn't have to look at the other as the stranger's eyes glanced over a list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I only just moved.  College in the big city is rather useful in learning astronomy, but not so much in the practice of studying the stars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I imagine a small village in the mountains is perfect for that, huh?" Roman quipped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Extremely.  There is an observatory near the tops for my studies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is for professional research- not playing," the stranger said, wrinkling his nose in a way that Roman found just cute enough to not be offended.  "Besides that, this town has no street lamps for the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know," Roman scoffed.  "It's an awful safety issue, but the city just 'doesn't have it in the budget' apparently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger frowned.  "Well, I do not mind.  No street lamps equals no light pollution, which equals a gorgeous, clear night sky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced up, as if he could see the stars through the ceiling, curiously tapping his chin.  "... yeah, the stars are pretty beautiful at night.  The few you can see from the valley are a lot more clear than the ones in the city."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" The stranger prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- I moved for art reference.  This place is amazing for architecture and nature alike.  The college here is small, and probably not the best for an artist, but it's cheap and I'm learning a lot.  I miss home sometimes, but I get what you're saying- about the stars.  I'd love to head up the mountain some night to see them more clearly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's stopping you?" The stranger asked, shrugging a shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just never occurred to me before, I suppose," Roman responded, eyes shining. "What's your name, anyway?  Maybe you can guide me and my friends up the mountain sometime soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan," the man said, extending his hand, "and yours?" But Roman didn't hear him.  His vision whited out, and there was suddenly a strange ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan?" He repeated dumbly, and the man- his soulmate, it had to be, it all made sense now- tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan as well?" He asked, and he almost sounded disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman breathed, shaking his head violently, and a little light bulb seemed to light up above Logan's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman," he repeated, and it was almost funny- how neither of them could think to say anything but their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's you, isn't it? You're-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm-" Logan stuttered, and suddenly he was blushing and Roman was blushing, too, and they were stumbling over their words as Roman dissolved into giggles that quickly continued to tears.  He didn't know when, but at some point he had begun clinging to the man in front of him.  He'd always imagined he'd be so composed when he met his soulmate, and yet here he was- bawling his eyes out just from hearing his name from his lips.  It wasn't even sad, or anxious- just pure catharsis, pure relief in the form of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath stuttered before he was done crying, heaving in Logan's arms.  He was cold, with freezing fingertips that felt like such a wonderful relief to Roman's regularly hot skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Logan said, and he sounded so much more put together than Roman, but there was a hint of humor and adoration in his voice.  "Shall we continue this later?  I believe we both still have quite a bit of shopping to do, but if you would be quite willing to give me your number I would love to plan out a much more official date than grocery shopping," he suggested, and Roman giggled, pulling a pen from his back pocket and grabbing Logan's hand to scrawl his number there, as if the man wasn't holding a piece of paper that would do just as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to you then," Roman grinned, pulling his soulmate down by his tie and pressing a kiss to his cheek before grabbing his basket to walk away, leaving the man flustered and frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that had been the last thing on his list, anyway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Timers - Logicaliceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5 minutes late for the day but oh well oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do when you meet them?" Remus asked as they walked along the sidewalk, a tad too excited over all of this, in Janus' opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likely ignore their existence and walk away," the man responded, inspecting his gloved nails.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remus, you know how I feel about this soulmate… 'stuff.'  Horribly silly procedure.  What on earth is wrong with finding your own path in life?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You only have a few hours," Remus frowned.  "The least you could do is buy… flowers, or something.  Or- oh! Make one of those dirt worm cups, with the gummy worms and the chocolate! Or use </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>worms," he giggled.  "They'd be in for such a surprise, it would be so funny!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Janus snapped.  "And when the time comes, I will simply explain to them that it wasn't meant to be, despite all they've been told."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus stopped walking, and Janus turned after a moment to see a horrible look in the other's eyes.  Serious.  And almost angry, if that were a look Remus was capable of.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to break their heart," he said, voice low and bordering on dangerous.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is a sacrifice I am willing to pay, for freedom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Whatever."  The other scoffed, rolling his eyes.  He continued walking, brushing angrily past Janus' shoulder with a bit of a shove.  "When I meet mine, I'm not gonna be near as heartless as you.  I'm gonna throw them a whole ass party- hope they don't get scared of surprises," he cackled, and Janus huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I may be breaking their heart, but at least I'm not giving them a heart attack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus blew a raspberry, and they moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One hour," Roman said, flung upside down over the back of the couch, staring at the countdown on the visiting Janus' wrist.  "Where are you going?" He asked, and the man shrugged.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not believe it matters.  I will meet them no matter where I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But where-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence.  "... I was thinking a cafe would be a lovely place to break the news to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stared, lips pouted out slightly.  "...yeah.  I mean, if you can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that supposed to mean?" Janus snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you'll be able to.  I think you're gonna fall in love at first sight, and you won't be able to be away from them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no previous experience to say that with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I will, and I won't be able to run from them, either," Roman sighed dreamily, kicking his legs on the top of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus stood, shaking his head.  "I'm going to the cafe," he declared with a huff, checking his wrist.  It really wouldn't be long now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Roman mumbled, then smirked.  "Good luck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus scoffed.  He wouldn't need it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was checking his wrist, sipping his coffee, and finding it rather ridiculous how busy the place was.  Of course Janus would get some silly, ridiculous, cliche story in a cafe- just on this side of full.  His soulmate was probably going to ask for a place to sit, because there was nowhere else-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, uh, excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Called it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus took a deep breath, then gestured with his hand to the seat across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sat.  He was wearing a blue shirt with a sheer polka dot blue short sleeve jacket, and Janus caught sight of a white skirt before he sat down.  He was holding flowers.  Typical.  The man gave a nervous giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, so, its you, right?  You're my, uhm, him?" He giggled again, and Janus wished he could find it in himself to be annoyed.  He stared at his hands, folded on the booth table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me spell this clearly for you," Janus said, before the other could do something stupid like offer him the flowers he was holding.  "I do not believe in fate.  We are not meant to be together, and you are-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...huh.  You must be right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concentrated confusion that statement inspired finally had Janus looking up, and he immediately wished he hadn't.  The man's skin was pale and looked soft to touch, just a little chubby on this side of adorable.  His hair was a natural curl the color of honey, golden and messy on his head, and blue eyes stood out through it- the color of the sky.  He looked like a warm summer day, sweet like a home cultivated garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus had never seen someone so beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just didn't prepare myself accordingly, he thought.  This means nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes were focused on the man's own wrist, expression twisted in sugary confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's counting again," he said, and Janus glanced down to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two months, three days, four hours, six minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... We're not soulmates?" Janus asked, and it suddenly seemed so unbelievable that he was drowning, and there was air everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's it," the other responded.  "You're too perfect for that, it just-" he furrowed his brows, looking between his wrist and Janus'.  The times were different, but only by a few hours.  It seemed Janus met his new soulmate first.  "... Maybe we have another one?"  He suggested cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another one?" Janus asked, flabbergasted at the suggestion, and the man nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!  I have a friend with two timers!  Because he has two soulmates, but maybe for us it's- we have the same second soulmate, and that's why we didn't get two."  He was gesturing with his hands for every number, and Janus melted a little inside, which was, of course, horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... so it just reset," Janus breathed in understanding.  "I have another one?"  He really couldn't tell if that was better or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We!  I'm Patton, by the way!  These are for you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I assumed," Janus huffed, too confused to reject the offered flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So!" Patton exclaimed as there was suddenly a lull in conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Janus confirmed, lifting his coffee to his lips and sipping as if it would save him from this mini nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... do you like tea?" Patton asked, and Janus decided it might not be such a bad dream after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not dressing up," Janus exclaimed moodily as he watched his boyfriend pull on his "date outfit"- a different one than he had worn to meet Janus, but it held the same energy.  He added a bow, and Janus pouted.  "Are you trying harder for him?  Than for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, I've just learned the things that make you happy and figured he might be similar.  Also, you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dress up- I just wanna look nice for it.  It feels silly to meet my soulmate in sweatpants," Patton said, sticking out his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was silent for a moment before he crossed his arms.  "I'm still not dressing up.  Societal obligation is stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not obligation if you want to," Patton giggled, tiptoeing up to kiss Janus on the nose, delighting in how he blushed.  "Oh, I can't wait to meet him," he squealed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're going to have to.  You still have four hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you have two, so go on to the park or wherever it is you chose this time and I'll meet you both at that fancy restaurant on the corner later tonight, sound good?" Patton asked in that way that wasn't a question from him, cupid's bow turning up in an adorable smile Janus couldn't resist if he'd tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is an indoor garden," Janus huffed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute~" Patton teased, winking.  "Just don't take too long!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know exactly how long I will be." He rolled his eyes as he threw on a simple black sweater.  He pecked a kiss to Patton's forehead before turning out the door.  "I will see you later," he decreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep!  Seeya!" Patton responded in a much more casual tone, waving as Janus left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little had changed upon meeting Patton, just as Janus preferred it- but they had begun dating, despite his own complaints to the issue.  Well, verbal complaints, not so much real ones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Patton, much as he had tried not to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself eager to meet their other soulmate, eager to let fate fall into place.  Patton had changed him for the better, he guessed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus made a few stops on the way, and by the time he had arrived at the garden it was barely two minutes before he was to meet the other.  It felt strange to look forward to it- like walking through a hazy dream, and knowing that when he awoke, it would be even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One ticket inside, please," he requested at the window, and the one there snorted a little.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No payment, you're fine- just head on in," they said, and Janus blinked cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well- but a tour guide?" He requested.  "That must cost extra."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right- well, we only have one on hand.  Don't get a lot of visitors here," they said, and Janus frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dreadful.  I shall have to come more often."  He thought he saw them roll their eyes before speaking into a microphone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan to the front, please," they requested, and Janus almost forgot why he was there as he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, when Logan arrived, it wasn't all too difficult to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes raked up and down the newcomer, as if he didn't know from a glance, and the moment Logan saw him he froze, eyes widening before dropping back to a fully neutral expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, sir, welcome to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>working."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Janus said, interrupting him, and the person at the window leaned forward a little, suddenly intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Welcome to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulday.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus couldn't believe this.  Honestly, he couldn't.  He almost wanted to laugh as Logan continued to try to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you hoping to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?" Janus asked, incredulous.  "I was expecting it to be another wannabe gardener like myself, not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>employee."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... it's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulday</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Asked the person behind the counter, and they sounded almost as disappointed in Logan as Janus felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed, finally acknowledging their words to run a hand down his face.  "Listen, can we simply move on with the tour?  This- fate?  It isn't real, it is idiotic and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A waste of time?" Janus smirked.  "Oh, but aren't you the least bit curious as to why your timer just reset?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The employee frowned, and slowly- as if afraid it would be a trick- he brought his wrist to squint at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... ah," he exclaimed.  "That is- why-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, to learn that, I suppose you'll have to spend the day with me, won't you?  I'm sure your coworker won't mind letting you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook their head, grinning from ear to ear as Logan scowled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine then," Logan huffed.  "But only for that- only because I am curious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all it had taken for Janus, and while Logan proved himself to be a much more stubborn case- well, Patton's smile could melt any heart, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Animal that only you and your soulmate can see - Dukexiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for breaking the law</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was common courtesy to ignore your familiar when in public.  Petting and cooing at an invisible creature was considered rude to those around you- and Virgil was an expert at following social guidelines.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Certainly, the little bat was horribly annoying, fluttering around his head and hanging from the collar of his shirt, but he ignored it better than anyone else he knew.  He'd even been asked a few times if he even had one, by people who asked questions that were just too invasive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it was rude to dote on your familiar in public, so when Virgil met his soulmate, he was less focused on the fact that he could see the transparent blue platypus on the man's shoulder and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>focused on the fact that his soulmate was babying the thing, cooing and scratching it under its chin, petting it like it was a real animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse alone had Virgil marching up to the park bench the man sat at and slapping his hand away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't supposed to do that," he growled, and the other glanced at him with a surprised look on his face, eyes wide and a sickly green.  Then he grinned, and it was too sharp- a little too terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot of things I'm not supposed to do that I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling!  You want to hear another one?!" And without another word, he stood, smashed Virgil's cheeks between his hands, and kissed him.  Virgil jerked back, stumbling and tripping backwards over his feet when his soulmate released him, and he fell to the ground harshly as the man cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil hissed, mind spinning with suddenly anxious thoughts.  "We aren't supposed to kiss until we get registered, you just broke the </span>
  <em>
    <span>law, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleh, conservative laws never really suit me!  Wanna do it again?  Felt nice, didn't it?" He grinned.  Virgil hated the fact that he was right, he was already craving more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet," he said instead of answering the question, and the man gave a dramatic bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remus, at your service, beautiful!" He exclaimed, then squatted in front of the fallen one.  "Wow!  So you got a bat?  He's so cute!  I've always loved bats!  Imagine flying with your fingers!" His voice was practically a squeak as he reached out to Virgil's familiar, and the bat flew from Virgil's collar to immediately rest in Remus' hand, squeaking as he pet and scratched its little head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe that you're what I got stuck with," Virgil said in a whispered tone, and Remus flinched, though his smile didn't falter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I expected that kind of reaction," he said.  "My brother always used to tell me that not even my soulmate could love me, so I'm not surprised.  That's why I wanted to kiss you right away!  If we get registered, you can never be with anyone else, but I wanted to be a little selfish before I let you go!" He blew on the bat so it took the hint to flutter back to Virgil.  "At least this way you'll be able to be with a soulless.  I was just- fate's mistake," he giggled emptily.  Virgil's bat chirped sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... that's not-" Virgil started, but faltered.  "Fate isn't ever wrong," he said in a final tone, and Remus glanced to him, lips pouted outward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat, and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kinda stupid," Remus said, and he was cackling again as Virgil's face turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not!" He insisted as his soulmate laughed at him. "Really!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Remus said, cackles lowering to giggles.  "Prove it.  Prove that fate isn't wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus pretended to think before speaking.  "We could always kiss again.  Or do another lovely little crime, maybe~ wanna burn down a building?  Shoplift?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Virgil was silent, and then- "... Graffiti?" He suggested softly, and his soulmate immediately brightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>get completely stuck with a Do-Gooder!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> painting, and then we get registered, like we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, if you still believe fate is 'never wrong' after spending that much time with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Virgil pushed himself up, avoiding the other's gaze.  "... I know a spot that's out of the public eye.  We won't get caught.  I just… I haven't, in a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abandoned your life of crime to follow the path of good?  How boring!  Well, I'm glad we were assigned to each other- I get to drag you right back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil snorted.  "As if.  This is one crime, and then we're doing things my way- registration, and seeing where we go from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled in a way that had Virgil doubting he understood, but he decided he could handle it.  If he didn't learn to love this guy, it meant fate was wrong- that everything Virgil had been taught was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like there was nothing to admire.  Remus had a pretty face.  But… well, as far as Virgil could see so far… that was it.  That was the only thing in it for him, and he wasn't near that shallow, to be satisfied with looks.  And yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Virgil, by the way," he huffed, turning on his heel to lead the way, and Remus jumped to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meetya!" Remus cheerfully squeaked.  "You got money?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough to get paint, yeah," he huffed.  Then, after a pause, "... we are not shoplifting the paint."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw," the other said with a pout that was bordering on cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they'd bought the spray paint, Virgil led Remus through a few alleyways and into an abandoned building.  Experienced hands pulled a green paint and a purple paint from his bag, shaking them almost carelessly as they passed dozens of graffiti covered walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place has been abandoned for years," he explained.  "They're gonna tear it down later this summer, so there's really no harm in-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are all of these yours?" Gasped Remus in an awed voice, and Virgil spun his head to see the other tracing his fingers wide-eyed over the paintings.  The building was dark, but light shone through a window, reflecting off the silver dye in Remus' hair and his green eyes.  The low light turned his eyes from a sickly green to an emerald.  He was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>shining</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Virgil barely held in a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh," he exclaimed intelligently.  "Yeah, they're mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus exclaimed, and Virgil found his cheeks going pink.  Which was a good sign, but he still despised the added embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...yeah, they're whatever," Virgil said, looking away.  "Let's just get this over with so we can get registered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really have a one track mind, huh?" Remus giggled.  "This is bonding time, my darling!  Have a little fun!" He shoved past Virgil, yanking the green paint from his hand and spraying it across the wall.  Up and down as he walked, and then a little ways away, he stopped.  "Perfect!" The man exclaimed, having written "Fuck" across the wall in fancy cursive letters.  Virgil just felt he should be impressed that Remus had done it backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a waste of space," he declared, and Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said they were tearing it down anyway.  No need to be a perfectionist for art that's gonna get destroyed!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...yeah, I guess you're right," Virgil huffed, but still pulled his own paint back further to spray at Remus' work, littering the word with speckles of purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice," Remus declared.  "You just committed a crime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have made me commit </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> crimes today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't force you to do this.  You wanted to, didn't you?  Just as easily, we could have kissed again, and that'd be that.  And yet…" Remus trailed off with a grin.  "Here we are.  The crime you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn't dignify that with a response for a second.  "... it's just been a while, okay?" He said as he found a clear stretch of wall.  He pulled out a pink spray and began to shake it.  "I used to do this all the time in high-school.  It was a stress thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Remus prompted, and Virgil hummed a confused note when he didn't continued.  "Did you stop being stressed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Virgil replied with a short laugh, spraying his paint across the wall.  "I think I just- stopped having the extra time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you enjoy it," Remus stated, and Virgil paused, deliberating on his answer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... yeah, I enjoy it.  That doesn't make it good to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're gonna be registered to me, you're gonna have to get used to doing bad things.  It's my whole brand," he said cheerfully, petting the head of the platypus still lazily hanging off of his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hadn't felt so relaxed by all this, Virgil might have argued- but there was something about returning to graffiti that soothed all the anxieties he had.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been this relaxed since he was a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I can handle that," he finally said.  "Every once in a while.  Not all the time, but… special occasions.  Your birthday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Christmas!" Remus exclaimed, and Virgil rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every other holiday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal!  We'll work our way up from there, won't we?" He said, and he was talking to the platypus now.  Virgil blinked at it carefully before setting his paints down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I-?" He faltered, but he didn't need to ask.  Remus smiled, and without another word, he lifted the platypus from his shoulder to hold out to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>in public… He likes getting scratched on the head," Remus explained.  "Especially the back.  Just be careful because some platypuses- platypi? Have spurs on the back of their heels, and while I don't know if that translates to life from the soul realm I do think it is worth looking out for," he said, nodding sagely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, careful as he placed a hand on the creature's forehead.  It was oddly soft- softer than his bat, he thought, which was currently resting on Remus' head.  It made a strange little noise as he pet it before he finally, very carefully lifted the lazy thing into his arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he breathed softly.  "He's actually kinda cute.  Really weird looking, but cute.  Suits you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you think I'm cute," Remus giggled, but stopped as Virgil nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do.  You are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn't have much to say to that.  Except…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you mind breaking that law again?" He asked, and Virgil blinked away from the platypus to Remus.  "That- I mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss?" Virgil asked, and Remus nodded eagerly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil glanced again to the platypus in his arms, to the barely-there graffiti on the walls, and focused on the relaxed feeling in his chest- focused on how now, in this moment, he had never felt less afraid of the law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I convinced you that fate is always right, yet?" He teased instead of answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll know for sure if I get to kiss you again," Remus responded, so Virgil leaned forward, tilting his chin up just a little and pecking the kiss to his lips- holding it there for a few seconds, and when he pulled back, Remus looked gorgeously dazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... alright, you win," Remus said on a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by graffiti and having broken the law three times in one day with the full intention to do it again, Virgil wondered if that was the truth for just a second before he decided that they were very much both winners in this situation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trail of color - Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the faint blue lines first appeared in town, Logan was almost sure he was imagining it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he'd been educated about soulmates in the past.  They'd spent a quarter of middle school in a class on them, but… well, he was an adult now.  He'd always thought it was a lie- some fairy tale religious idea people imagined to be true, like Santa Claus.  Logan had never seen the lines, so he had never imagined soulmates could possibly be real- had never even entertained the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, at the age of twenty five, he was to question it all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't search for the other.  In the end, he didn't need to, for they found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came upon his door, and when he opened it, there was a man.  He was shorter than Logan and appeared nervous just from being there, and behind him was a path of blue, strong and decisive despite the apparent nervous pacing across his porch moments before.  He fidgeted with his hands, doing a motion like that of "the itsy bitsy spider."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in," Logan offered, stepping out of the way for the man to enter.  Should he feel happy?  Should he feel disappointed?  He found he felt nothing- only the innate curiosity he always held, peaked at the presence of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prepared a pot of tea, and they sat together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Logan," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patton," giggled the other nervously as he sipped on the tea.  "I've- I didn't actually think I'd ever find you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been looking?" Logan asked, and there finally came an emotion, but the emotion was simple surprise.  Patton nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not from around here," he said.  "Ich komme aus Deutschland."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the way from Germany," Logan breathed.  "I didn't believe you were real," he admitted in a quiet tone.  "I thought they were all stories until you were in town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you weren't looking," Patton said.  "We would've gone in circles!  And if I had to fly back to Germany just to find you- well, I would have, but it would have taken much longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton began living in Logan's house that very day, and yet, throughout it all, Logan still wasn't entirely sure the other was real.  Perhaps he was a hallucination induced from loneliness Logan hadn't realized he was feeling.  If he were real, was he even entirely human?  Would a human really cross the oceans to meet him?  Perhaps Patton was a fairy, come to trick him into believing the lies he'd been told all his life.  A perfect illusion, everything that Logan had ever needed or wanted in a person- but he was afraid to ask, afraid to talk to someone on the outside.  He was afraid of being seen as an idiot for believing in the idea of soulmates, even though they were- supposedly, common knowledge.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he confided to Patton, instead, about a month into them living together.  Confided to the illusion his fears of the other being just that- a fake.  And yet, rather unexpectedly, Patton laughed in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'm real?" He asked through giggles in that tiny lilt of an accent that Logan had grown accustomed to- nay, fond of, if he were being honest.  "Ohmygoodness, you're so silly, Logan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiot, yes.  Stupid, certainly.  But silly?  Well, that was simply a step too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you figure?" He asked, his head in Patton's lap as his fairy pet otherworldly soft fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well-" Patton giggled.  "You'd rather believe in fairies than believe that someone was born to love you.  You'd rather believe you've been hallucinating our last month together- I think that's pretty silly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he put it like that, Logan could see how it was a little ridiculous.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're like a flat earther," Patton declared, and his giggles rose to the point where he couldn't even continue to card his fingers through Logan's hair.  "Presented with all this evidence, and all these people who say they know different- and yet you're still completely convinced it's not real.  It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>silly.  And I love that about you!  Because you act so serious, but deep down, you're my silly little Lo-gee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, a perfect hallucination of my own devising would never compare me to a flat earther," Logan deadpanned, but after a moment, he gave a soft little smile.  "Thank you, Patton."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure what I did, but you're welcome!" Patton exclaimed in response.  "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?  You know, prove that I'm real, and all… also we haven't really been on a date at all yet and I'd really, really like to please?" He requested, his last words speedily blurted together, as if Logan would be more likely to accept if he didn't hear that part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patton," he said, "I would likely burn down a building for you.  You need no more excuse than that you want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled a shy little thing, and Logan smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided to have a picnic in the park for their date, complete with a red and white plaid blanket and a basket, bought the day of.  Apparently Patton had a list of "dream dates," and as this was at the top, Logan decided it would make for a good start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton's giggles as they shopped were infectious, and horribly so.  Logan stumbled across his own coworkers multiple times and was unable to wipe the grin from his face as he did.  He almost felt bad for them- it had to be quite a shock for them to see the stoic Logan plagued with a case of laughter, especially as he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled in the office.  When he was with Patton, it had slowly developed to come naturally.  He thought that was a side affect of meeting your soulmate- becoming a more empathetic person.  Awful, really.  He adored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he continued to adore it as they laid out their blanket on the grass, basket placed in the center- and they sat, removing simple sandwiches from the basket, vegetable and fruit trays and enjoying each other's company until Patton suddenly gasped in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Logan asked, concerned all at once as Patton pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We forgot to get a photographer!" He whisper-yelled.  "I wanted our first date to live on forever- so we can always look back and remember it, and remember all the happy feelings!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan pondered this for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't need pictures," he said, pulling a clean napkin from the box.  "These items will do just as well.  A napkin and a basket, hung on the wall of our home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our home?" Patton repeated with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes.  Unless you planned on moving back to Germany, I had thought it was assumed your home as well.  Was that incorrect?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Patton was tearing up and smiling, nodding emphatically.  "I would like for it to be my home, too.  I would really like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then it is," Logan said with a soft smile.  "And we will riddle our walls with memories- even if they don't take the forms of pictures.  Concert and movie tickets, baskets, napkins- all the little souvenirs we can find."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like that idea," Patton said bashfully.  "When I take you there, we will bring things back from my parent's home in Germany.  That way we will have the memories of my parents, also, and the memories of yours, hopefully.  I want a wall scattered with stories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll have it," Logan smiled.  "Hundreds of stories to tell our adopted children, to know the lives they share in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Family," the man breathed with a dreamy look in his eyes- the kind that made Logan realize how deep this pit called love went, that made him realize he was nowhere near the top and yet still so far from the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he choked out, turning his head to watch the sun as it set on a picnic that chose to continue into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>